I thought I lost you...
by weasleygirl1
Summary: Here goes..actually, a few of u would have read this already ...I 've just modified it according to the request of IckleRonniekins. All I'm gonna say is..Harry and Ginny rule and they WILL ALWAYS get together. Whats more...read and review my first *drama


A/N: Dear Folks! Hi and thanks for bothering to check out my story..and please, whatever u think about it, you gotta review. (Let's not make the reviews TOO negative though!!)  
  
When you were playing ------------------------------ "Team! Into changing rooms NOW!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry! Do we HAVE to remove our robes?" asked the indignant Chaser, Ron.  
  
"Ron? I DO NOT want to look at you in dirty robes on Gryffindor's match against Slytherin! Your mother asked me to take good care that you wouldn't dirty your NEW PLAYING robes BEFORE the match." Said exasperated Hermione. She had come to the stadium to make sure that Ron's precious robes would be as clean as when it had been before he had worn it.or.had Hermione come also for a special , personal little tug at her heart?..  
  
Harry smiled amusedly as Ron obediently stomped into the changing rooms.  
  
"Thanks for the photos, Harry!" chirped a only too familiar voice .Colin Creevey, now a lot less mousier but still 2 inches shorter than Harry ,had been busy taking pictures of the Gryffindor team in their official scarlet robes.  
  
"No problem Colin." Grinned Harry, now, in his fifth year and also the proud Captain of an excellent team. "Okay Harry. Ginny and I'll be sitting there in that corner of the stadium. If you want anything, just ask. Okay?" Colin said smartly.  
  
But Harry's brain was whirling in another world..  
  
"Ginny ?" he thought aloud.  
  
"Oh!" said Colin and blushed a deep red. "You don't know? Ginny and I have been..uh.going out ever since school started."  
  
Harry felt his stomach going queasy. Was it something he ate?  
  
"Oh.sorry Colin. I-I mean, congrats Colin." He added with a smile which for some reason, did not take shape immediately as usual.  
  
"Of course," continued Colin offhandedly, as he watched the team stream onto the stadium in their jeans and black robes , ready for practise. "If Cho would have me..no..she's much too elder .anyway, you've got a perfect girl friend Harry. Cho is worth ten of my red haired Weasley sweetie! I mean." he now burst out in frustration ,"She won't even allow me to kiss her ON HER LIPS!" He said with additional vulgarity.  
  
Harry looked at Colin from a perfectly new angle. He realized that Colin wasn't the 11- year old that used to writhe uncomfortably in front of giggly girls. He was now a teenager,a 14 year old who now was interested in kissing girls.in kissing Ginny and interested in Cho. .HIS girlfriend. But Harry's heart didn't surge with the fire of possessiveness over Cho any longer.No one knew about how the situation was between Cho and Harry..except the two of them. Cho had suddenly started flirting with the head boy ,a Ravenclaw called Brad Magiko. When Harry had softly asked Cho what was the matter because she looked pre-occupied, she had snapped at him and asked him to mind his own business. Since then, there had always been a strain on their normal friendship and on their relationship.  
  
So Harry had arranged for both of them to meet at the History Of Magic classroom after his practice so that hopefully they could ease the situation.  
  
"Harry?" asked Colin."I think I got too personal. Sorry. Got to go back to Ginny. Otherwise the poor insecure being will start crying or something like that. Oh, and remember, I'll be right there." said Colin pointed to the left most corner of the stadium. Harry looked over to where Colin was pointing.  
  
There, sitting in the last possible row, was a girl. Her hair had been hurriedly twisted into a knot and some of her hair which was loose, was dancing with the light breeze and was so brilliant that it generated almost a heat like the sun. Her warm brown eyes were now focused on her elder brother , Ron who was up on his broomstick trying grab the Quaffle from Katie Bell. She was wearing plain, limp black robes and was balancing her face on her hands with a careless grace. How was it possible that Colin had been referring to this person , a few minutes ago in such a horrible way.  
  
Suddenly,the pair of chocolate eyes darted and looked into "pickled- toad" green ones.  
  
Harry stumbled back a few steps and looked away at Colin, keen not to keep eye contact with...with............................Ginny.  
  
"Miserable little dumpling doesn't she look Harry?" whined Colin who misjudged Harry's reason for looking at Ginny so long.  
  
It took all Harry could to not spit on Colin's face and yell "YOU DON'T DESERVE A STRAND OF HER HAIR YOU BASTARD"  
  
Instead, he merely said in a distant, cold voice "I don't need you to be here Colin. You may go. No, you must go. I insist Colin.It's getting..dark and we are about to finish practice any how." Colin looking strangely confused, headed back glumly to Ginny and explained in an impatient tone why they weren't staying. Ginny accepted the reason very quietly and bade her brothers goodbye and ran back to Colin who held her hand and walked back as though she were a child. Ginny, apparently uncomfortable with this, broke off their contact, explained something quickly to Colin and hurried ,alone to Hagrid's hut.  
  
************************************************************************ (Change of scene: Harry in deserted History Of Magic waiting for Cho)  
  
Harry checked his watch again .8:45.He had cut short his Quidditch practice at 8:00 and had been waiting here ever since then.  
  
Suddenly, he heard two pairs of feet walking across the corridor , a deep , husky voice busy murmuring and .Cho's sweet laugh.  
  
".and, then that old bat Trelawney went "Jinga bibi doonga miki" and instead of her levitating, she turned upside down! Oh it was so damn funny!"  
  
Cho laughed again and then said  
  
"Brad you are soo adorable. I love you so much!"  
  
there was a pause and before Harry could control himself, he stormed out of the room into the corridor .This was too much.even for Cho.  
  
Cho looked extremely flushed upon seeing Harry.  
  
"So, " said Brad not bothering to keep his voice down , "This is the guy you're going to dump?"  
  
Then seeing that Cho wasn't too keen on talking to him in front of Harry, he pecked her on her lips and said "Be at 8:00 tomorrow at Three Broomsticks , love. I have to go and meet Professor Sprout now, she said she needed my essay on the Spike Tree. See you!"  
  
Cho waved awkwardly and slowly turned towards Harry, now with a face not red with embaressment but from anger.  
  
"Why did you have to try such lowly methods like spying, Harry?"  
  
Harry was shocked and angry.  
  
"I did not spy. I was simply waiting here for you for 45 minutes and saw that you were too busy flirting with a bastard."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A BASTARD, HARRY POTTER!" screamed Cho.  
  
Cho sighed loudly and calmed down enough to say "Look Harry, I'm so sorry about this  
  
but..don't you realize, this situation is so unnatural. You are SMALLER than me..like a  
  
younger brother to me. Wh- When Cedric died, I thought I loved you. But now, I  
  
discover that I only wanted you because you were the last person to be near him when he died. Don't you see Harry? I used to love Brad before Cedric came into my life. But after he died, NOW, Brad has accepted me as thought I had been no one's girlfriend but his till now.I'm so sorry Harry. This can't go on forever. I sincerely love Brad. J-Just let's forget about our unhealthy relationship." Saying this, she drew near him to plant a kiss on his lips. But Harry backed away.  
  
"I can't Cho.I CAN'T kiss you.Five minutes back, I would have done anything for you. But now, since I realize we have been maintaining such a.what did you call it?Oh yes! UNHEALTHY relationship and because those same lips of yours have kissed Brad Magiko's foul ones, I can't. But, I'll allow one thing. You can now go and kiss anyone right from Mrs. Norris to Brad Magiko. You know why? That's because you're not my girlfriend any more.You are my elder sister. Yes? Well, whatever it is Cho, you'll be relieved to hear me say that.that.we are going to break up here , now.."  
  
Anger brimmed his throat and shocked laced his voice and he slumped onto a bench, Covering his face with his hands.  
  
Cho hesitated, then, said "I know you will get over this soon enough Harry. Do you know why? Because we weren't made for each other. You know who's made for you Harry? A girl whom you've been ignoring ever since you met her.a girl who foolishly sent you a Valentine hoping you'd realize her love. Ginny Weasley. Good bye Harry Potter..whatever you do, let your choice be wise." and with these words, Cho walked out of the room as well as Harry's life.  
  
Harry stared after her.. "whatever you do, let your choice be wise.."  
  
(Change of scene: a week later, Quidditch Pitch..Harry just finished playing and is eating  
  
his dinner on the pitch along with Ron and Hermione. No one else is around)  
  
"Isn't this just so romantic , Ron? Having a dinner in the dark with my best friends.If  
  
only we had a candle." said Hermione wistfully.  
  
At which Ron drew his wand from his robe pocket and lazily said.. "Flamocandilio" and  
  
a once, a huge candelabra appeared between the three of them. For a few weeks,then,  
  
Ron was granting Hermione's each and every whim.  
  
"What's so romantic about having a candle light dinner with your best friends? It should  
  
be romantic only with your boyfriend ." said Harry wanting to rag Hermione a bit as she was never keen on such a subject.  
  
But surprising enough, Ron gave Hermione a nervous look and kept nudging her on the hip.as if he wanted her to tell something. Also, Ron had never voluntarily touched Hermione. This surprised Harry and suddenly, he became alert. Hermione now nodded at Ron and smiled weakly at Harry .  
  
"Um.Harry? Um..Ron and I want to say something ..er..important to you.Actually..you see.oh my god.mmm.."  
  
Harry shook with silent laughter at the difficulty Hermione was having to string the words together . So he simply said  
  
"Mmm.Hermione? Please don't tell me that Ron has become more than a best friend to you."  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" yelled Ron, going as red as a tomato.  
  
"Oh my god, was it so obvious?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No..not obvious. Only, I suppose you to were meant for each other! Mm.do you think change of topic will help?"  
  
'I guess..Harry, you don't feel threatened that Ron and I are you know..going to be ..couple .do you?"  
  
"YEAH ,..I feel threatened that I'm going to be the only boy without a girlfriend!" Joked Harry.  
  
Ron's face suddenly turned serious. "Don't ever speak to me about Cho Chang for the rest of my life.I mean..how could any body be so fickle-minded?"  
  
Hermione snorted bossily at Ron so he stopped.  
  
This put Harry in bad spirit and also, he got the idea that Hermione and Ron needed some time alone. So, getting on to his feet and popping a Chocolate Frog into his mouth he bade them goodbye and left for the castle.  
  
  
  
Harry stepped into the History Of Magic class room and sat on a bench and tried to recall all that Cho had done and said on their last night, overcome by tiredness , he closed the door and went to the corner most bench of the class and slumped on to a desk and dosed off.  
  
Harry woke up with a start, sweat pouring down his body. What had woken him up?Was it the heat of the classroom? No, it was the loud quarreling going on outside the door.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU EVER KISS ME GINNY? TELL ME, AM I ONE OF YOUR BLOODY BROTHERS?? I TRY TO HOLD YOUR HAND, YOU WRIGGLE AWAY FROM ME AS THOUGHT I AM A NASTY INSECT."  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO PHYSICAL COLIN? WHY CAN'T YOU THINK BEYOND KISSING?"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I AM A NORMAL,ORDINARY BOY. THAT'S WHY. NOW , COME HERE. I DON'T CARE WHAT EVER HAPPENS.YOU ARE GOING TO KISS ME!"  
  
Ginny tried over and over again to explain to him that she did not want to kiss him but Colin seemed to be nearing.SMACK! It was not the sound of a kiss but a hit.  
  
"Don't you DARE come near me again , you, you.sick psychopath ."  
  
And with that, Ginny stormed into the History Of Magic classroom and locked the room.  
  
Harry, too dazed to do anything, sat where he was. After all, she was too upset to notice him and anyway, the room was after all engulfed in darkness. Ginny collapsed on to a bench and started to sob.  
  
In between her sobs, she kept saying "I HATE YOU" .  
  
In about five minutes, all sobs had subdued and all was so quiet that Harry thought that  
  
Ginny was asleep as well and he was about to get up to get out of the room when.  
  
She said in a parched , trembling voice.. "His eyes are as green as a picked toad, His hair is as black as a board, I wish he were mine,  
  
He's really divine,  
  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."  
  
And after the last line, she started speaking to herself like a mad person.  
  
"Why did you have to meet me Harry? Oh.you've SPOILED my life for me. What wrong have I done except love you with all my heart? Every body says I'm not worth you but I KNOW I'm worth a thousand times you. I DESERVE you. Can't you at least be a FRIEND to me? WHY do have to do this to me? Do you know how bad I felt when you looked at me along with Colin as if I were a piece of muck? Ohh...You've made me suffer EVERY possible way.You've made me feel indebted to you because you saved my life from Riddle..Oh! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO? You would have done me a great kindness if you had just let me rot and die..oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..you'll pay for what you've done to me Harry Potter..You CERTAINLY will.I-I can't THINK of any other boy except you .and even if I DIE a spinster, I suppose I'll be glad I remained faithful to you when you'd be happily ever after married and having loads of children .Oh..and HOW I will HATE your wife.but I WILL love your children as my own.Ohhhhhhhh..GINNY! You're going MAADDDDDDDD..you're going cra."  
  
Ginny fainted face forward on to the desk in front of her.  
  
"Ginny!!" shouted Harry faintly, running towards her, pushing across the desks and benches. Ginny had shocked Harry beyond his wits when she had been speaking but, later, as her words sunk into him, he realized how much he meant to her. He realized how much love and passion ran in her every word. Taking the unconscious face tenderly in his hands, he gently kissed her cheek. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Change of scene{duh!}: Hospital wing.)  
  
Ginny weakly opened her eyes. All was white...the walls were white, The sheets were  
  
white..sheets? where did the sheets come from?Ginny looked weakly to her right..  
  
Madam Pomfrey was smiling kindly at her and Ron and Fred and George and Hermione  
  
and.was it really true? She rubbed her eyes hard.and opened them..standing next to  
  
Hermione was Harry Potter. Immediately, she propped herself up on her bed. She didn't like to lie down in front of Harry Potter. "Now..Ginny, stop straining yourself.You've got a nasty bit of a head cold." Said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"H-How did I get here? Ron, did you find me?"  
  
Ron shook his head and pointed towards Harry.  
  
Madame Pomfrey spoke, as Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Mr.Potter here, found you in the History Of Magic classroom.Is that right ,Mr.Potter?"  
  
"Yes." Said Harry shortly, looking a little awkwardly around.  
  
"I heard you broke up with Creevey, sis?"said George always saying the wrong things at the wrong time.  
  
Ginny mutely nodded.  
  
"Alright..alright.enough already.too much of a croud! Anyhow, tomorrow, she'll be as fit as a fiddle. Then you can discuss these idle subjects. But right now, only ONE person to stay back please." Madame Pomfrey put in briskly.  
  
Ginny with her heart sinking thought that either Ron or Hermione would stay back..she wasn't very keen on their company at the moment.but, one by one, they started to depart..George and Fred gave their sister a peck on each cheek, Ron engulfed her in a bear hug and Hermione blew her a kiss and Harry.Harry drew a chair and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was startled..was the famous Boy Who Lived going to sit with Ginny for a while??  
  
The only person she had learned to love even before she had started to like boys?  
  
Unable to hide her rosy blush, she buried her face in her hands and through her hands, she asked weakly.. "Why did you stay?"  
  
"Because I wanted to..are you uncomfortable with me around? Then I'll leave."  
  
'No.."said Ginny trying to prop herself on her elbows but failing to do so.. "I just..I.don't know how to say it to you.I mean, you'd usually be busy with Quidditch and The Order of the Phoenix and." Ginny stopped. Harry was looking at her intently..then, she realized that Harry was there just to say something important.  
  
"Oh.um.Harry.you can tell me what you've got to say and leave..I don't want to keep you waiting."Harry merely smiled at her.  
  
"Did you ever wonder how I managed to open a LOCKED door Ginny and come and FIND you??"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Well,I DIDN'T have to open a locked door nor did I have to FIND you.You found me.."  
  
Ginny still looked utterly confused. So Harry launched in to the explanation of how he came to be there and why he was there and how he was woken up and why he didn't leave the room. Ginny gasped.  
  
"Y-you didn't hear anything I-I said..I hope." She said faintly.  
  
"Oh.." said Harry "Not much.I only heard from 'I HATE YOU' till 'crazy..' only, you weren't conscious by the time you could end the word!"  
  
Ginny broke into sobs... Harry was horrified. He quietly pulled out his wand and whispered "Sobendious" .This stopped Ginny from crying even if she wanted to.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear that! Oh I said horrible things..yes but you shouldn't have stayed. Since I had quit writing in diaries ever since-since Riddle, my therapist has asked me to just talk aloud my thoughts if they were building up an emotion inside me. Oh Harry! I know you hate me but please, as a last obligation, I want you to promise me that you wouldn't breathe a word of it to my brothers or Hermione or.even to Cho."  
  
"Cho is Brad Magiko's girlfriend, Ginny. She split up with me." "Oh.you mean you're not even on talking terms with her? I mean, half the school treats me as a pathetic twit..including Colin.."  
  
"Could you stop talking about that bastard to me Ginny? He..he..didn't even deserve you."  
  
"Yeah right. Maybe Neville did right?"  
  
"No.not Neville."  
  
"Oh.then..Filch?"  
  
She gave a cynical smile.  
  
"None of these people Ginny. There's just ONE boy who deserves you."  
  
"Who?" said Ginny laughing expecting the answer to be something like Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"Oh..he's just a boy who has eyes as green as pickled toad and hair as black as a board and he's divine and he's managed to conquer the dark lord till now according to YOU..but, I think you also said that you wish he was yours?"  
  
Ginny , mouth open, suddenly , with a burst of energy, grabbed Harry's robes and pulled him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she said, unable to stop her lips from trembling.  
  
"Alright, aside from being poetic, and in textual manner, it means, magical ME!!"  
  
"This is not a joke?" Ginny asked fervently.  
  
"I'll do something to convince you it's not." Said Harry and with that he bent down and kissed her cheek and said. "Mind if I really kiss you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
He bent low and their lips met.Harry's and Ginny's first kiss.ever!!!  
  
********************** The END!!!! A/N: NOW, that you've finished, WRITE UP YOUR REVIEWS!!!(Hope u enjoyed!) 


End file.
